


Come on Over

by blueandbrady



Series: Come on Over (Frat!Niall/Artist!Zayn) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's familiar with these kind of texts. (aka frat!Niall/Zayn, drunk booty call)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Over

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr dash is responsible for this. I would call a few people out to place blame, but I follow people who don't follow me, so that would be kind of creepy. However, doesn't change the fact this is their fault. Also my penchant for university AUs, so.

It's a little after two in the the morning when Zayn's phone beeps, telling him he has a text. He doesn't even have to look at it to know it's Niall.  

_whr r u ?_

Zayn rinses the paintbrushes out and dries his hands before replying.

_Studio. You?_

_house_

Zayn rolls his eyes. He figured as much.

 _Cm ovr_  comes in a second later.

He pauses. _How drunk are you?_

_eh_

It could be worse. Hell, Zayn's responded to worse before. At least he's still texting coherently.

_Gimme 20?_

_Mm_

The Kappa Alpha house is only about 10 minutes from his studio, so it's just a few minutes later that he's unlocking the big front door with the key Niall secretly copied for him and climbing the stairs.

The party is still going, though probably not as strong as it was, and Zayn has to literally step over people and push his way through the upstairs hallway.

Niall's room is dark when Zayn steps inside and he has a split second to think Niall's passed out on him, which _has_  happened, before Niall's flicking on the lamp next to the bed. "Hey."

"Hey," Zayn says, kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket as he climbs into the bed.

Niall scoots over, grabbing fistfuls of Zayn's t-shirt until Zayn is over top him, settled between Niall's legs. He drops down to his elbows when Niall tugs and slants their mouths together, tongue curling around the familiar taste of beer and pizza.

Niall grips tight to Zayn's waist and starts rocking up, pulling Zayn down to meet his thrusts when he doesn't respond fast enough, but Zayn shifts back, dropping a hand down between them and palming Niall through his shorts. Niall's legs go slack, falling open wider, and grunts into Zayn's mouth whenever he squeezes particularly firmly.

Zayn hooks his fingers into the waistband of Niall's gym shorts and tugs, and Niall lifts up, helping Zayn kick them off and then his hands are on the button of Zayn's jeans, popping it and lowering the zipper until he can get a hand inside.

"Why they gotta be so tight," Niall mumbles, hands skimming over Zayn's ass as he pushes the jeans down his thighs, swearing when they get stuck.

Zayn laughs, moving to the edge of the bed to get them off before crawling back in between Niall's legs. They both groan when their cocks rub up against each other, burning hot against their lower stomachs and Niall's hand falls to Zayn's ass, squeezing, encouraging him to rock forward.

Zayn sucks a bruise below Niall's collarbone and lets himself get lost in the feel of Niall beneath him and the sounds he can't help making. Niall's a loud person in general but Zayn quickly discovered that wasn't always the case in bed, but they've been doing this long enough that he knows how to make Niall fall apart.

"Zayn, Zayn," Niall's repeating and then he grabs a handful of Zayn's hair and drags their mouths back together. It's uncoordinated and messy and Zayn can barely get a lungful of air in.

He can feel himself getting close, it bubbling up near the edge and making everything tight and tense, and when Niall's finger slips between his cheeks to rub over his hole, the rough pad of his finger sending sharp stings of arousal straight to his dick, he comes, face pushed into the curve of Niall's neck and panting.

Zayn takes a couple seconds to breathe before he slides down and wraps his hand around Niall's cock, sucking the head into his mouth. Niall groans, fingers tugging sharply on Zayn's hair and hips trying to rock up, but Zayn uses his other hand to hold him down. Niall whines, high and needy, but once he's stopped moving around, Zayn takes more of him in, starting a quick, steady up and down.

Niall's not usually this bad when he's sober but Zayn kind of likes this, too. This version of Niall that can't control what his body wants and is practically wanton about it and it's Zayn doing it.

Niall's fingers twist painfully in his hair and then he's coming, hot thick pulses on Zayn's tongue and down his throat. He sucks him through it, swallowing the best he can and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand as he crawls back up.

He collapses on his back beside Niall and throws an arm over his eyes, breathing deep. Not long after, Zayn smells a familiar, acrid scent and smiles, holding his hand out for the bowl.

They trade it back and forth until it's cashed and Zayn's relaxed, loose and sated while the crazy party still rages on around them.


End file.
